


bathroom hanky panky

by fairysylveon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, some brief:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: Mark Jefferson is over at the Prescott estate for a dinner.He and Nathan excuse themselves to the bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in november and haven't read it since so sorry about any errors or whatever

Sean Prescott is an important man with important acquaintances, all with important things to talk about. Things Nathan didn't fully understand; not because he lacked the ability, but because he didn't give enough of a shit to retain the information. All this business-y bullshit bored him anyways. He was going to be a photographer. He'd given up on a lot of things, and maybe everything had given up on him, too, but the one thing he'd never give up was his dream of being a famous photographer. 

 

And Mark Jefferson was going to help him. Nathan was learning from him, and perhaps that's the only reason he was invited to these dinners, so Sean could  _ pretend  _ he cared about Nathan's ambitions. It was the only thing that made sense. A photographer in a room with rich businessmen talking about ridiculously expensive upcoming projects? He definitely stood out, definitely had nothing in common with the other men around the table. But he got along well, always did, everyone was charmed by him and his smooth voice and convincing, warm smile. Hell, Nathan had seem him bare his teeth, seen him mean and ugly and  _ terrifying _ , and he  _ still _ fell for that smile. 

 

And he still fell for that look, the one Jefferson was giving him across the table, like he was practically undressing Nathan with his eyes. Nathan knew what it was. An invitation. A dare, perhaps. 

 

It was more obvious than Nathan had ever thought Mark would be in front of others. But Nathan could play this game, he could take it a step further. He met Jefferson's eyes, didn't break his stare when he said, “Daddy, can you pass the salt?”

 

Sean gave him this disapproving look. A look that said he was too damn old to be calling his father 'daddy', and that he didn't know where the word was coming from since Nathan usually just called him 'father' or even just his first name. But he started to reach for the salt, even though he'd have to lean over Mark to get it.

 

Mark held up a hand to stop Sean, smiled so convincingly. “Please, I'll get it.”

 

Sean just said a quick thanks and went back to talking. A few people still had their eyes on Nathan, wondering what that had been about, and Mark sat the salt down in front of Nathan.

 

Nathan's smile was barely-there, but it was a challenge. “Thanks.” He considered, briefly, adding  _ daddy _ to the end, letting everybody at the goddamn table know who his  _ daddy _ really was. Sean Prescott was barely his father, let alone his  _ daddy _ .

 

But he wasn't prepared for the backlash, and he wouldn't ruin Mark's reputation. And Mark might never forgive him, and he couldn't live with that.

 

Nathan used the salt he'd been passed, just to keep up the act. He took a few bites, then looked back up and met Jefferson's eyes again, smirking at him. He had his own dare, one he hoped Jefferson would take, and let him know with the mischievous expression on his face. He was confident that Mark would understand.

 

“I’ll be back, I gotta go to the bathroom.” Nathan stood up and pushed his chair in, only got a few glances, but not any real attention. And that was fine. The good part about being invisible in his own house is that nobody had caught on that he and Jefferson were almost eye-fucking each other across the table. 

 

Nathan made his way to the bathroom. Mark had been pushing it tonight, giving him bedroom eyes ever since he'd arrived. And so far, nobody seemed to notice. Or, if they did, no one had let on that they had a clue.

 

Nathan shut the door, sat down on the counter. He pulled his phone out, checked the time. He'd give Mark ten minutes to get there before he'd go back to the table. 

 

It took Mark seven before he figured it might not be too suspicious if he got up, too. “Excuse me, gentlemen.”

 

“You're not leaving, are you?” someone asked. Mark couldn't recall his name.

 

“Oh, no. I just need to find a restroom.”

 

Nobody really paid him any mind after that. He didn't belong here, after all; wasn't a wealthy businessman. He was just a photographer, nobody here  _ really _ respected that, and so Jefferson couldn't find it in himself to respect them either. But he was glad that nobody cared if he was there or not, because it meant he could sneak away and fuck Nathan right under his father’s nose.

 

He found the nearest bathroom, far enough away that, if Nathan kept it down, they wouldn't be heard. He knocked on the door. “Nathan?”

 

“It's unlocked.”

 

Jefferson pushed the door open. Stepped inside and locked it behind him, then looked over at Nathan, who was sitting on the counter, slouched over, moving his legs restlessly. 

 

“You were almost out of time. Thought you weren't comin’.”

 

“I couldn't look too suspicious. Do you  _ want _ everyone at the table to know you love being bent over and fucked?”

 

Nathan pursed his lips, gave it some thought. “I couldn't give less of a shit if I tried. Maybe I'll be loud enough for them to hear.” Nathan’s lips curled up in a devious grin. “ _ Oh, Mark, your cock is so big! _ ” He was fake-moaning, but still keeping his voice down. 

 

Jefferson hummed and stepped closer, got between Nathan's legs. “You wouldn't dare, we both know it.”

 

“Do we? And besides.” Nathan shrugged and cocked his head. “I'm loud anyway. You sure you can keep me quiet enough to fuck me down the hall from Sean without him or any of our guests hearing?”

 

“Maybe I'll just shove my dick down your throat. That'll shut you up.”

 

Nathan grinned. “Don't make promises you're not gonna keep.” 

 

Jefferson put a thumb on Nathan's mouth, ran it over his bottom lip. He loved that mouth of Nathan's, and Nathan was good with it, too. “Alright. I'll leave it up to you. Which do you want more, to suck me off, or for me to fuck you here in a guest bathroom.”

 

Nathan put on this fake little pout, stuck his bottom lip out. He was so good at playing innocent even in the middle of talking about where Jefferson was going to shove his cock. “Daddy, do I really have to choose?” Nathan batted his eyelashes, looked so fucking pretty, and way sweeter than he actually was. He had the act down, and honestly, it got Jefferson pretty hot.

 

Jefferson sighed. Normally, no. Normally he wouldn't be opposed to both, but… “We're a little pressed for time if we don't want to be too obvious.”

 

“Uhg. Fine. I want you to fuck me, then. I brought lube.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

Nathan grinned and slid off the counter, started pushing his pants down to his knees. “I have to be prepared for whenever you wanna bend me over.”

 

“I think you mean you have to be prepared for when you  _ seduce _ me into bending you over.”

 

Nathan laughed, then turned around, bent over the counter and stuck his ass out, swaying his hips in invitation. “Please. You were the one making eyes at me.”

 

But Jefferson didn't have a reply, he was distracted by the flat, stopper end of a butt plug sticking out of Nathan’s ass. He pushed his fingers against it. “You've had a plug in this whole time?”

 

“I need  _ some _ enjoyment out of these godawful dinners. Anyway, it'll look too suspicious if we’re both gone too long so hurry up and fuck me. Here's the lube.” Nathan reached into his jacket pocket and handed the bottle back to Jefferson.

 

Jefferson ran a hand over Nathan's ass, squeezed. “I'm sure they already know anyways. Leaving for the bathroom a few minutes apart? How trite.”

 

“Whatever. At least it's more classy than 'excuse us, we’re going to fuck in the bathroom’.”

 

“You might as well have. Calling me 'daddy’ in front of everyone like that; do you think I'm going to let that one slide?” To prove his point, Jefferson raised his hand and brought it down hard onto Nathan's ass. Nathan hissed and arched his back. 

 

Nathan sure hoped nobody heard that, but it was done now, and he wanted Jefferson to do it again regardless. And Jefferson didn't disappoint, slapped his hand down again, and Nathan cried out, louder than he should have. “Fuck. Sorry, I'm sorry, just… hurt. Good though, do it again.”

 

“You  _ want _ everyone in the house to know we're fucking, don't you?” Jefferson spanked Nathan again, making him gasp and squeeze his eyes shut.

 

Nathan didn't have a response, couldn't really decide if he wanted everyone to know or not. On one hand, he wanted everyone to know he belonged to Jefferson, but on the other, he couldn't handle any backlash. And Jefferson would take it out on him if there was any. So, he figured it was safer to keep it as secret as it could be when they were about to fuck just a little ways down the hall from all the visitors.

 

Jefferson slapped his ass again, hard, intended to make it difficult for him to sit down when he was done, so he kept at it until Nathan's ass was bright red, and Nathan was close to tears. Nathan let out this quiet little sound, close to a whimper.

 

Jefferson took pity on him, stopped the spanking, instead gently rubbing his ass, trying to soothe him. “Still doing okay?” He didn't want Nathan actually crying, even if Nathan loved being brought to tears, not this time at least, not when there were people around to ask questions. 

 

Nathan just nodded, because he was. Even though it hurt like a bitch, being spanked by Jefferson always made him so damn  _ horny _ and now certainly wasn't an exception. “Fuck just… hurry up and fuck me, okay?” 

 

“A little over eager, are we?”

 

Nathan sighed irritably. “Look I'm sure people have noticed we’re both gone by now. If by some goddamn miracle they haven't heard us yet, they're probably at least getting curious, so just hurry up.”

 

“Alright. Fine, you're right. I do hate when I can't take my time with you, though.” 

 

“Yeah, well, save taking your time for when we’re not having a quickie in a bathroom.”

 

Jefferson didn’t bother with a response, just pulled the plug out of Nathan’s ass, watched his hole stretch around it as it pulled out. He set it on the counter, then opened the bottle of lube and slicked himself up. Nathan was right, they really didn’t have the time to waste before someone either came looking for one of them, or just had to pee and would hear them. Best to get this done as soon as they could.

 

So he wasted no time pushing in, since Nathan was already well-stretched from his plug. Nathan made this quiet, relieved little sigh and bent over a little more, widening his stance. Jefferson started slow at first, but Nathan apparently was too impatient for that, because he tried to look over his shoulder and said, “C’mon, ain’t got all day.”

 

So Jefferson thrusted in harder, made Nathan shout louder than he’d meant to. Jefferson slapped his hand over Nathan’s mouth, leaned over to hiss in Nathan’s ear. “Keep your damn mouth shut.”

 

Nathan nodded. He would,  _ he would _ , he’d do better. So Jefferson moved his hands to Nathan’s hips instead, held him in place while he fucked into him. To Nathan’s credit, he did  _ try  _ to quiet down, only making these soft little gasps every time Jefferson thrusted in. But as Jefferson kept fucking him, Nathan couldn’t help but get louder and louder, started at a quiet whimper and worked his way up to a loud, needy moan.

 

Jefferson stopped moving, glared at Nathan even though Nathan couldn’t see his face. “If you can’t shut your fucking mouth, I’ll wrap my hand around your throat and shut you up myself.”

 

Nathan just moaned again, nodded. It was probably an empty threat, but Nathan  _ wanted  _ it, reached back and grabbed Jefferson’s hand and pulled it up to press against his throat.

 

Jefferson was more than willing, squeezed his fingers around that pale neck, put pressure against Nathan’s throat, making him groan softly. “I’m giving you what you want, now you need to shut up for me, okay? Can you do that?”

 

Nathan nodded again, pressed his hand over his mouth, wanted so  _ bad _ to be good for Jefferson. Well… that  _ and _ he didn’t want to be caught getting fucked by his mentor in a goddamn bathroom. It was pretty unlikely that they hadn’t been heard but… well, Nathan could hope.

 

Jefferson had apparently decided getting this over with quickly was the best idea, because he reached around Nathan, wrapped his fingers around Nathan’s dick, and started jerking him off. Nathan groaned, the sound muffled by his hand, and jerked his hips up into Jefferson’s hand.

 

“Come on, Nathan.” Jefferson tightened his hand around Nathan’s throat, squeezed hard, and Nathan gasped, coming all over Jefferson’s hand and down onto the floor. “That’s it. Always so good, coming when I tell you to.”

 

Nathan’s legs got shaky, and Jefferson put his hands back on Nathan’s hips to hold him up while he finished with him, thrusting in hard, trying to get off so they could both return to the table as soon as possible. 

 

Nathan clenched around him, and Jefferson couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped his lips. He finally grunted and came inside Nathan, gasping and panting. 

 

He’d been in such a rush, but took a few moments to just stand there and catch his breath. He glanced over at the butt plug, then got an idea. Grabbed for it, then pulled out, slowly, making sure none of his cum came with him. Then he shoved the plug right back up inside Nathan, and Nathan made this cute, surprised noise.

 

“I think that’s a pretty good way to send you back to the table. What do you think?”

 

Nathan turned around and shot him this look, like he was trying to be angry and failing miserably, because Jefferson knew he loved it. Especially since he pulled up his pants without any further complaint. “You’re dirty.”

 

“Says the one who got me to fuck him in a bathroom in the middle of a dinner party.”

 

Nathan just shrugged. 

 

“Anyway. You go back out. I’ll clean up in here.”

 

“Right.” Nathan turned to leave, started towards the door.

 

“Oh, and Nathan?”

 

Nathan sighed, turned back around, raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

 

“Don’t be _ too _ obvious.”

  
  


\-------

  
  


Nathan followed Jefferson into the dark room. “So… do you think any of them knew?”

 

“I think  _ all of them _ knew. You and your loud fucking mouth.”

 

Nathan shrugged and pulled off his pants, then went to lay on the couch, ass up, not wasting any time. “Sean seemed not to notice.”

 

“That’s because your dad only sees what he wants to see. Can we not talk about your dad when I’m about to eat you out?”

 

“Right. Sorry.”

 

Jefferson crouched beside the couch, pulled out the plug in Nathan’s ass, and set it on the floor. Then put his hands on Nathan’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart, pressed his tongue right up against Nathan’s hole, licking up the cum that seeped out.

 

Nathan sighed, pushed his ass back against Jefferson’s tongue. He loved it when Jefferson licked his own cum out of Nathan. “D’you think Sean would notice even if we fucked right in front of him?”

 

Jefferson pulled his mouth away, wiped it on the back of his hand. “I’m not licking your ass if you’re going to talk about Sean while I do.”

 

“I’ll shut up. I swear! Don’t stop.”

 

Jefferson wasn’t sure he believed Nathan _ could _ shut up, but he leaned back in and kept licking at all the cum that kept coming out. Nathan was, surprisingly, quiet aside from a few gasps and moans, and when Jefferson was done, he gave Nathan’s hole one last lick before raising up and wiping his mouth off again.

 

Nathan rolled over onto his back. “So. Since you’re done,  _ now  _ can we talk about how my asshole father doesn’t notice me enough to realize we’re fucking?”

  
Jefferson sighed and shook his head. This was definitely  _ not  _ the conversation he wanted to have directly after licking Nathan Prescott’s ass...


End file.
